


My King

by Iwantabrake



Series: Taeten oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirting, M/M, This Is STUPID, not much to tag tbh you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantabrake/pseuds/Iwantabrake
Summary: Taeyong was bored so he went out and saw someone who'd change his uneventful life aroundorKing Taeyong is bored with his everyday life and goes out of the castle for a little walk around town and meets a lil someone
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a request I got a while ago from a friend so here it is😙

Being locked up in a castle half the day doing boring stuff and not being able to go out when he wants isn't really what Taeyong wanted when becoming the king but here we are, in his office authorizing some shit. 

"Could this day get any worse" He groaned stretching his back after hours of sitting and writing, his whole body ached but he had just a little more work till he would be free. 

The boy was halfway through putting his papers in order when a knock was heard and a member of his guard walked in. 

"Your majesty lunch is being served" 

"I'll be right there" finally, something to look forward to.

...

The table was set nice and neat with only the best utensils and of course the most delicious food. His eyes scanned the table finding all kinds of meals to enjoy in. 

"All of this is wonderful, please send my compliments to the chefs" 

The kingdom was very lucky to have such a kind and humble king as Taeyong, most of them were very greedy and didn't think about others meanwhile Taeyong put effort into making friends with everyone be their position high or low, they were after all, his people. (plus he really didn't need a riot on his hands) 

"Of course, enjoy your majesty" And with that the staff exited the dinning room with Taeyong giving him a nod of approval, when he was gone Taeyong let out a sigh. 

'When will I ever have some company around here that isn't just being nice to me cause they know I could fire them' 

He thought about having actual friends for dinner but he doesn't really have much friends that aren't part of his staff or some sort of royalty. He sometimes even thought of bringing maybe even someone he's interested in but that's an even longer shot. 

'Maybe I should get some fresh air' 

Of course Taeyong wasn't going to just walk out on to his balcony and take a breath that would be too boring for him, instead he somehow (if anyone asks Yuta wasn't there) got out of the castle without being pestered where he's going or what he's doing. 

He took a long breath, the cold air refreshing his mind, he stood there a little just enjoying the moment. 

'This feels nice' 

He was thinking of going around town a little, maybe go to get some food or something, he didn't really plan, he just told himself go where you want to go. And that's how he ended up in a small cute restaurant called Crystal Clear 

He entered the well lit area, dozens of tables scattered around the place. It was like your typical cabin but it looked pretty sophisticated for its status, still it held that cozy vibe. He sat down on one of the small single tables and looked around noticing how well decorated the place is with nice flowers, candles and decorations. 

"Good evening sir, would you like me to take your order?" Taeyong was pulled back from staring as the waiter stood in front of him with a small smile, menu placed in front of him 

'Wow, he's actually very pretty' 

The petite waiter had nice, kind of long blonde hair and the smoothest, perliest skin hes ever seen, his lips a bit chapped but still looked as soft as clouds and his hands surprisingly weren't rough as you'd expect from a worker like him but they looked rather gentle. 

"Uhm y-yes, I'll have chicken with mashed potatoes and some red vine" 

'why tf did I stutter?' 

"Of course, coming right up" 

The waiter gave a small smile which Taeyong thought was actually gorgeous and could look at all day

...

"Hey Ten, what the hell is the king doing here" his coworker, Sorn asked while taking the order and trying not to actually stare at the king. 

"I have no clue, I'm surprised he even looked me in the eye, I thought he was gonna say I'm some peasant and should remove myself" the girl chuckled. 

"I'm asking cause well, he's the king and because he's been giving you major heart eyes if your blind ass hasn't noticed" Ten rolled his eyes a bit. 

"I've noticed, Sorn. And honestly I don't know what to do. Just ignore and act dumb or something..." 

"it's the damn king Ten are you out of your mind?? If it was me I'd already be eating those mini sandwiches on his expensive ass couch being called your majesty" Ten almost choked on his drink, lightly chuckling, his friend is completely insane. 

"How about we calm down huh your majesty?" 

The girl sighed in desperation "Oh come on, at least talk to him" 

"And about what would we talk about exactly? How's the ruling going? Where he got his expensive coat from? How nice the weather is?" 

"All I'm saying is you haven't had anyone in a long time and I'd like to see you find someone. And that someone may be the actual king of this place" 

Ten sighed, knowing she was right. 

The cook rang the bell behind them giving them Taeyongs order "Hey here's order 7" 

"Thanks Minnie" with that he went back to Taeyongs table and put everything down. 

"Here's your order sir" 

"Thank you" 

Ten thought about what he would say but he really had nothing so he just went back to Sorn. 

"Don't tell me you chickened out" 

"Of course I did what am I supposed to do. I mean look at him" 

"I am, and he's looking at you" 

"What" Ten turned his head just a little to not be too painfully obvious and noticed he really was looking at him, but it didn't last long when Taeyong looked away and started eating. Ten quickly looked back at Sorn who was giggling to herself. 

"Can you not laugh for fucks sake" Ten said while simultaneously hitting Sorn with a rag. She only kept laughing even more. 

"Was he just actually starring at me?" 

"Yessir" 

"What am I supposed to do now??" 

"I don't know, maybe accidentally spill something on him-" 

"No" 

"How have you ever gotten anyone is my only question" She sighed looking at the window noticing it's already getting dark and they should be closing up soon. 

"Ten put the sign up, I'm not about to stay here any longer than I need" Ten nodded and got up from his seat walking towards the door and putting the closed sign on. 

It was already closing time and all the customers including Taeyong got up and walked over to Sorn and Ten to pay. Taeyong deliberately went last. 

"Ten I think you've got this, I'm checking on Minnie in the back" 

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" 

"See you tomorrow" 

The customers were slowly paying up and leaving till there was only one left. 

"Here you go gorgeous, keep the change" 

Ten may have blushed just a little at the compliment but remained calm, he didn't actually want to make a fool out of himself in front of the king. 

"Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again" Ten smilled and closed the register watching as Taeyong slowly exited the place. Once he was out he heaved out a sigh. 

"why the fuck is he like that"

...

Closing the door of the restaurant and locking it Ten turned and looked around, noticing a figure sitting on a bench at the park across the street it looked kinda familiar. That's when it hit him, it's the damn king, he swears this guy is trying to kill him. 

He thought about if he should go to him or just go home but taking Sorns words into account he decided to go talk to him at least. 

He made his way towards the bench seeing the male leaning on it with his head up at the stars. As he reached the bench he sat down next to the male and looked up at the stars too. 

"Anything you found up there?" 

The taller slightly turned their head, opening one eye looking at the boy next to them and smiling slightly but quickly looked back up. 

"I was told if I'm patient the brightest star will appear, and it did" Ten chuckled a bit at the surprisingly not bad pick up line. 

"Hm~ that was smooth not gonna lie" Taeyong found the chuckle strangely adorable, he started smiling too, he couldn't help it when the boy is so cute. 

"Thank you" 

"Shouldn't you be going back to the castle my king?" 

Taeyong froze, wide eyed 'my king' , he swears it never sounded better coming from anyone. 

"How did-" 

"You're the king how the hell am I not gonna recognize you" Taeyong couldn't help smirking slightly. 

"True, so why are you still here?" 

"Why wouldn't I? And you haven't answered my question, what are you doing here when you have a whole ass castle to yourself?" Taeyong sighed looking back up at the stars, he closed his eyes gathering his thoughts. 

"It's not as fun as it sounds, being in there all day doing boring stuff and being on watch almost 24/7, it isn't really appealing as you'd think" Ten only hummed thinking he's right, it sounds kinda lonely. 

"Why don't you like invite people over?" 

"They have to get checked, announce themselves at least a week before they come so the guards can prepare for whatever the hell and their stuff gets checked before they're allowed in. It's tiring if you ask me and I can't blame people for not really wanting to do that often" 

"Well then how did you get out without getting questioned?" 

"Passage" 

"You're kidding right?? That's just in stories for little kids" 

"Well I have a passage from my room that goes to a staircase which leads to the kitchen and then I just go through the back door since it doesn't get checked that often. I think I have some hungry kings to thank for that" 

Ten smiled, it really was amusing actually "Why don't you just tell people to use that instead?" 

"You're one of the only 3 people that know about it right now" Ten was shocked and confused, he looked up at Taeyong questioningly. 

"Why did you tell me?" 

"Cause I want you to use it" 

Ten couldn't believe his ears. The freaking king just told him he wants Ten to visit him. 

"You want me to visit you?" 

"Well yes, why not?" 

"You don't even know my name" 

"Then tell me" 

the smaller narrowed his eyes looking at the taller, "It's Ten" 

"Hm~ well nice to meet you Ten, although fair warning I'll probably call you gorgeous more often since it suits you" 

"Why is the king hitting on me so much if I may ask?" 

"What? Am I not allowed to?" 

"No, it's just you're a king. Why not just get some rich princess or something and not a waiter" 

"Because I don't go after money but after people I like and currently I like you" 

Ten was beyond shocked, Lee Taeyong, the king no less, said he liked him. What the hell is happening? Did he maybe eat some weird mushrooms and this is all a dream? While thinking, he suddenly got a wave of tiredness, yawning he thought it's getting pretty late and he should head home to sleep. But before he could even get a word out Taeyong spoke. 

"How about I show you that secret passage, you look like you need to rest and I already know for a fact your bed probably isn't the most comfortable" Ten blushed a little hearing what the hell was coming out of the kings mouth, is he aware what the hell he's saying?? 

"You're right it isn't, but I don't have spare clothes with me and wouldn't it be weird?" 

"You're over thinking, it's not weird. I mean yes we just met but you know who I am and I want to get to know you so a sleepover sounds pretty logical to me" 

"How are you right?" 

"I'm the king, I'm always right" Taeyong smilled playfully looking at Ten who was just shaking his head with a smile nonetheless. 

"Cocky much" he crossed his arms, glaring lightly at the king, smiling nonetheless. 

"Just for you, so you taking the offer or not?" Taeyong had no idea actually where all this was coming from, he just knew he really wants to get to know the boy next to him, even if they just remain friends. Taeyong hopes it's more though. 

Ten hesitated of course, but the king seemed lonely and he didn't really want that so of course he's gonna help, and hey he'll make a new friend at the least. 

"Well ok then, also what should I call you my king" 

Taeyong thought about it but he quickly decided 

"Mine sounds pretty nice now"

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make a part 2....should I?


End file.
